Tout ça à cause d'un TP de chimie
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Comment un TP de chimie tout simple devient l'occasion de prises de têtes ? C'est ma première fic , je ne sais pas trop résumer ça , désolé ...


Titre : Tout ça à cause d'un TP de Chimie

Auteur : L'elfe qui a eu une illumination

Commentaires :

- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( pour une fois ) malgré tout , je les emprunte juste pour cette fic à leur auteur …

- J'ai eu cette idée grace à un camarade de classe qui voulait m'emprunter mon TP de Physique pour finir le sien parce qu'il n'avait rien compris ( on ne précisera pas que le mec en question m'interesse )

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir eu le temps de finir cette fic , j'ai cru mourir sous la tonne de devoirs qu'on a !

Couples : Si vous voulez le savoir , il suffit de lire cette fic ! ( c'est pas compliqué ! )

Genre : Romance/Humour

10h30 , un vendredi matin , en plein cours ( soporifique ) de maths , 1°S1

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell . Je sais , Duo , c'est pas un prénom . Mais vous préférez peut être Dimitri Ulrich Oscar ? Un peu long , non ? En plus , imaginez un peu le début d'année , quand des imbéciles de profs éprouvent le besoin de prononcer votre nom en entier , histoire de bien vous ridiculiser pour vous montrer qui est le chef ici . Enfin , je peux plus reprocher à qui que ce soit mon prénom , mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout jeune . Depuis , j'habite chez mes très gentils même si un peu sénils grands parents , le genre très simpathique mais à qui tu dois expliquer pendant deux heures à quoi sert de décortiquer un texte pour en faire le commentaire , surtout que toi même t'en as aucune idée et que tout ce que tu sais c'est que t'as envie d'en finir au plus vite , parce que t'es scientifique , et que le français c'est vraiment pas ton truc .

Bref , en ce moment même , j'étais assis sur un chaise de torture – euh pardon de cours , en train d'écouter le prof de maths sénile radoter pour la 13ème fois ( j'ai compté , j'avais que ça à faire … ) son cours minable sur les polynomes de degré deux ( littéraires , s'abstenir de tenter de comprendre ) C'est à ce moment là que mon voisin de table , Heero Yuy , 17 ans , cheveux brun qui ne savent probablement pas ce qu'est une brosse à cheveux , yeux bleu que même si tu vas au pole nord t'as l'impression d'être sous les tropiques par rapport à ce que tu sens quand il te regarde ( heureusement , une fois tous les 36 du mois ) le genre de type hyper coincé qui ne pense qu'à bosser , qui n'a surement jamais été sur un site de fesses de sa vie et qui doit surement se trouver bavard les jours où plus de 3 mots franchissent ses lèvres dans une même journée . Yuy l'intello de la classe , et pour ne rien gacher un des plus beaux mecs du lycée ( je sais de quoi je parle ) .

Donc , Yuy se tourne vers moi apparement dans le but de communiquer , ce qui est un événement exeptionnel quand on connaît le spécimen :

« Maxwell

- C'est mon nom

- Es ce que tu as compris le dernier TP de Chimie ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu veux me faire un cours particulier ?

- …

- Oui , j'ai compris le dernier TP de Chimie , c'est pas comme si c'était le plus dur qu'on ai fait jusqu'à présent …

- Tu pourras me l'expliquer alors ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Je n'ai rien compris à ce TP »

Comprenez mon étonnement , LE Heero Yuy , le cerveau sur patte , le type qui comprend le cours à la seconde même où le prof les prononce , le type qui doit avoir la meilleurs moyenne de la France entière en 1°S , lui , il me dit qu'il ne comprend pas un simple TP tout banal que même mon cousin Solo , qui vit chez moi parce que ses parents à lui aussi sont morts y a pas longtemps , à croire que c'est de famille , même lui il comprendrait ce TP alors qu'il est seulement en 6ème . Bon d'accord , mon cousin à un QI suppérieur à la normale , mais quand même ! En plus , c'est à MOI qu'il demande ça l'espèce de bête de travail ! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il me demande ça à moi !

Je ne suis pas _ami_ avec Yuy . C'est un camarade de classe , rien de plus . En fait , ce mec est tellement un glaçon que je me demande s'il a beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Barton . Oui , Trowa Barton , le pionceur de la classe . Avec sa mèche , qu'il dorme ou pas , les profs voient que dalle . Il pionce tellement tout le temps en cours que la première fois que j'ai vu ses yeux vert , j'ai été agréablement surpris . Mais c'est pas non plus comme s'il m'interessait . Oui , parce que si vous le saviez pas , ben maintenant vous êtes au courant : Je suis gay . Les filles diront que c'est dommage parce que je suis un beau gosse (oui , mes chevilles vont bien , merci ) mais désolé , on choisit pas ses préférences . C'est pas non plus pour me déplaire , bien au contraire , surtout quand on voit quels sont les mecs qui m'attirent …

Bref , vous me demanderez : Si Yuy n'est pas mon ami , pourquoi je suis à coté de lui au lieu d'être à côté de Quatre ,qui s'est endormi depuis 10 minutes contre le radiateur tout chaud parce qu'il fait froid dehors ? Tout simplement parce que cet abruti de prof de maths a fait un plan de classe et nous a mis par ordre alphabétique ( je sais , nomalement entre Maxwell et Yuy , y a Winner entre autres , mais c'est la sénilité , et puis qui a dit qu'il fallait avoir des aptitudes quelconques en français pour être prof de maths ? ) . En plus , franchement , un plan de classe en 1° , ça craint un max !

« Alors , tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Tiens , le surdoué à côté de moi me rappelle qu'il a laissé une question en suspens et que je n'ai pas encore répondu .

« C'est ok , on aura qu'à s'en occuper en permanence ce midi après manger .

- On mange ensemble alors ?

- Je mange avec Quatre

- L'un n'exclu pas l'autre

- Je préfère manger en tête avec lui le midi

- Vous êtes en couple ou quoi ?

- Non , mais c'est mon meilleur ami et on a besoin de se conserter régulièrement , avec notre petite discution entre meilleurs amis … Et puis , Barton serait triste si tu le laissait seul …

- On se retrouve à 1h30 en salle autonome alors ?

- Pas de problème pour moi »

C'est sur cet échange peu commun que le cours s'est terminé , avec la sonnerie de 11h complètement pourrie qui a retentit . Franchement , c'est quoi ça ? De la musique classique ? On dirait de la valse … C'est nul !

Avec Quatre nous nous sommes dirigés vers le cours de japonais ( on peut faire 1°S et s'interesser aux langues étrangères ! ) tandis que les ¾ de la classe vont , a reculon pour certain , en espagnol , voir une prof qui d'après les dires de mes camarades serait sadique au point d'utiliser le microphone de l'école pour annoncer les noms des élèves ayant moins de la moyenne à chaque contrôle . Quand aux 6 élèves restants , dont Yuy et Barton , ils se rendent en cours d'allemand .

En cours de japonais , je raconte à Quatre la discution que j'ai eue avec Yuy . Il me répond que connaissant les capacités de Yuy , ça sentait le mytho . Donc , mes soupçons étaient fondés . Comme quoi , je suis pas si parano que ça ! Sur ce , la prof de japonais nous a jeté un regard qui nous a fait comprendre que si le cours ne nous interessait pas nous pouvions toujours sortir …

Après un cours de japonais très instructif et un passage à la cantine , je pars retrouver Yuy en salle autonome . En passant dans le couloir donnant sur les vitres qui percent les salles autonomes , je m'aperçoit que Yuy est déjà dans l'une d'elles . Je m'y rend sans plus tarder .

« T'es en avance , on avait dit 1h30

- Je voulais faire les exos de maths avant

- Puisque je suis là , on pourrait faire la Chimie comme ça tu auras les maths à faire quand je serais partit en module d'anglais

- Hn »

Et voilà l'activité favorite de Yuy : Il Hnifie .

« Bon , au travail alors »

Sur ces paroles , je m'installe , sors la Chimie et commence mon expliquation .

Pendant ce temps , Quatre , dans une salle autonome en face de celle où sont Heero et Duo , en filature

Je n'ai pas confiance , ça sent le coup foireux cette histoire . Yuy est un très bon élève , c'est trop suspect qu'il au des difficultés comme ça au point de demander de l'aide . Encore plus surprennant , qu'il demande de l'aide à un élève ! Logiquement , il aurait du demander au prof de Physique Chimie , pas à Duo !

C'est à cause de mes soupçons que je suis là , en salle autonome en face de cette de Heero et Duo , et que je braque mes jumelles ( ben ouais , je me balade avec des jumelles , ça vous étonne ? ) sur Yuy et Duo .

Yuy s'approche tout doucement de Duo , qui est tellement plongé dans son explication qu'il n'a pas du remarquer quoi que ce soit … Heero déplace sa main et … oh … j'avais raison , c'était trop louche cette histoire ! Heero a mis sa main sur la cuisse de Duo , qui à ce contact a fait un bond monumental et s'est empressé de se lever pour mettre de la distance entre Yuy et lui . Yuy se rapproche , Duo recule et sort du champ de vision que m'offre la vitre de leur salle autonome . Yuy se soustrait à son tour à ma vue . Zut , ça aurait pu être interessant ! Oh , tiens , mais qui voilà donc ! Trowa Barton , alias monsieur je-peux-pioncer-partout-même-en-équilibre-sur-une-fourchette . Il s'approche rapidement de moi , et sans prévenir , il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse …

Au même moment , dans la salle autonome de Duo et Heero

J'étais en train de lui expliquer la question 8 du TP ( on s'en fout un peu que ce soit la question 8 , mais bon … ) quand j'ai senti sa main se poser sur ma cuisse . De surprise , je me suis levé pour m'éloigner de lui . S'il a ses hormones qui le travaillent , qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! C'est pas mon problème ! Il s'approche , je recule . Puis je me retrouve bloqué , contre un mur de la salle . Forcément , la porte est derrière lui ! Il s'approche lentement , sur de lui . Sentant le piège qui se referme sur moi , je tente désespérément de trouver un moyen de fausser compagnie au prédateur en approche . Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de moi . Je tente de m'échapper par le coté mais je suis retenu par un bras puissant qui me plaque contre le mur . J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un regard bleu intense avant de sentir des levres se poser sur les miennes . Automatiquement , j'ai fermé les yeux , ça fait quand même plusieurs mois que je n'attends que ça . Mais ma raison reprend le dessus et je commence à me débattre , difficilement car il est serré contre moi , ce qui limite mon champ d'action . Purée , mais c'est qu'il est doué le saligaud ! J'en suis presque à me laisser faire quand il se recule brusquement , prend ses affaire et sort de la salle , me laissant seul encore complètment déboussolé par ce qui venait de m'arriver . Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser : le type que j'aime depuis pratiquement 5 mois vient de me rouler une pelle sans prévenir et de s'échapper sans une expliquation .

Je suis sensé réagir comment moi ?

Vendredi soir sur msn , conversation entre Quatre et Duo

Cette journée s'est bien finie , le prof de français n'étant pas là nous sommes sortis à 4 heure . Personnellement , je suis assez content de ma journée : J'ai eu un 15 en japonais , un 9 en histoire ( ça vous fait peut être rire , mais c'est la première fois depuis que je suis au lycée que j'obtiens une note au dessus de 5 en histoire ) et j'ai récupéré l'adresse msn et le numéro de protable du mec que je matte depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois en cours de sport et qui accessoirement m'a roulé un patin ( et quel patin ! ) ce midi alors que j'essayais de surveiller Duo à sont rendez vous soit disant pour expliquer à Yuy un TP de Chimie .

Et maintenant , je suis sur msn en train d'attendre que Duo veuille bien se pointer pour qu'on puisse bavarder puisqu'on a pas pu le faire cet après midi , cours différents oblige . Il était en module d'anglais et moi en cours facultatif de grec .

Tiens , mais qui voilà donc ! Celui qui est mon homme depuis quelques heures vient de se connecter …

Trowa : Salut corazon

Quatre : Salut mon beau tombeur

Trowa : Tu n'es pas encore couché à cette heure ?

Quatre : à ce que je vois , je ne suis pas le seul …

Trowa : Je voulais t'embrasser pour te souhaiter bonne nuit avant d'aller au lit

Quatre : Moi aussi je t'embrasse

Trowa : Tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie ce soir ?

Quatre : Non , ça ira . On se rattrappera lundi

Trowa : A lundi alors

Quatre : Pas de problème

Trowa : Bonne nuit

Quatre : Et bon week end !

Mon homme je déconnecte . J'attends encore un peu Duo , mais s'il ne se bouge pas, je vais suivre le même chemin que mon Trowa … Il fait quoi , cet imbécile , il fait du charme au miroir de sa salle de bain ?! Ah , voilà sa carte de visite qui s'affiche …

Duo : salut Quatre , ça faisait longtemps …

Quatre : Je te le fais pas dire . Alors , comment ça s'est passé avec Yuy ?

( Ben oui , je suis pas sensé savoir )

Duo : Très bien . Il n'y avait qu'une question qui le genait , ça s'est fait très rapidement

Quatre : Vous en avez profité pour papoter ?

Duo : Non , on avait pas que ça à faire .

Quatre : Duo , je ne vais pas te mentir , je suis parti en salle autonome quand tu es allé voir Yuy , et il se trouve que j'étais dans une des salles qui donnent sur celle où tu étais . Je n'ai pas trop vu ce qui s'est passé , mais apparement ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme tu le dis …

Duo : Désolé Quatre , mais je préfère garder tout ça pour moi

Quatre : Tu en es sur ? Ça te ferais surement du bien d'en parler

Duo : Non Quatre , j'ai envie d'en parler à tête reposée , pour le moment je suis encore sous le choc

Quatre : Si tu as besoin de parler , je suis là ok ?

Duo : Merci Cat .

Quatre : Il est tard , je vais aller me coucher

Duo : Mais il est à peine 11 heure !

Quatre : C'est peut être l'heure à laquelle tu te connecte, mais moi c'est heure à laquelle je me déconnecte .

Duo : Bonne nuit alors

Quatre : Et bon week end !

J'éteins mon ordinateur , anxieux au sujet de le l'état mental de Duo . Il doit être sacrément remué pour ne pas vouloir m'en parler …

Dans la chambre de Duo , 3 heures du matin le samedi

Il serait peut être temps que j'aille me coucher . Mais j'ai pas envie . Je sais que si je ferme les yeux je vais le revoir , lui et ses yeux trop bleus , se penchant sur moi pour me rouler la pelle du siècle . C'est qu'il embrasse bien le sagouin en plus ! En il me plante juste après , sans un mot . Non mais il croit quoi ? Qu'il a le droit de peloter n'importe qui , n'importe où , n'importe quand ? Il va falloir qu'il revoie ses droits et devoirs envers les autres , parce que là il part en live tout seul et ça a pas l'air de le choquer plus que ça . Après tout , je le juge comme ça , mais si ça se trouve il avait une bonne raison d'agir comme il l'a fait . Sauf que cette raison , je la connais pas pour le moment , donc je fais des suppositions et à moins d'avoir une très très bonne excuse pour avoir fait ça , mais sinon il va se faire taper lundi . Et peut être même plus si affinité , et s'il est sage …

C'est sur ces réflexions que je vais me coucher et m'endors rapidement .

Lundi matin , 8h45 , dans le couloir devant la salle de Français

Je suis arrivé en avance , pour une fois , dans le but d'obtenir des expliquations de la part de Yuy sur son comportement de vendredi . Oui , parce que monsieur arrive _toujours __½ heure_avant le début du cours ( Chuis sur qu'il doit passer son temps à stresser à l'idée d'arriver en retard en cours … ) . Toujours est il que je suis en train de l'attendre comme un imbécile , parce qu'il faut croire qu'il a décidé aujourd'hui de changer ses habitudes . Il pouvait pas prévenir ?! En même temps , il allait pas inventer que je l'attendrais aujourd'hui . Bon , il doit bien s'en douter un peu quand même .

La torture pour les oreilles – pardon , la sonnerie , retentit . Et Yuy qui n'est toujours pas là . Quatre non plus d'ailleurs . Mais pourquoi je suis le seul de la classe de 1°S1 dans le couloir ?! Je suis d'ailleurs le seul élève tout court dans le couloir … Nooon … Je me serais quand même pas trompé de salle ?! Je me tourne vers la porte pour y lire le numéro : D214 . C'est pourtant la bonne salle ! Soudain , un éclair me traverse l'esprit , et je me rappelle une phrase qu'à prononcée le prof de français pendant qu'on rangait nos affaires jeudi dernier : « N'oubliez pas que le batiment D doit être en traveaux à partir de la semaine prochaine , et que nous aurons donc cours en B423 » . Meeerde !!! Complètement à la ramasse , je suis . Courir , je vais devoir . Et tout de suite ! J'ai deux étages à monter et 3 batiments à traverser ( ben oui , vous saviez pas , dans l'ordre alphabétique de notre lycée , c'est dans l'ordre le batiment F , puis B , puis E , puis C , puis G , puis D et enfin A )

Lundi matin , après un petit footing matinal de 10 minutes , en cours de Français

« Excusez moi d'arriver en retard …

- Vous vous êtes trompés de salle , jeune homme ?

- Mais arrêtez de vous payer ma poire ! J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça , merci ! Oui

- Muhahahahaha !

- Oo … Qu'es ce qu'il y avait dans le verre du prof ce matin ?!

- Allez à votre place je vous prie »

Et en allant à ma place , devinez ce que j'aperçois ?

« Messieurs Barton et Winner , vous seriez priés de faire ça ailleurs , vous êtes en cours de Français ici , il y a des chambres pour faire ça ! »

Visiblement , je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner . Quatre et Barton étaient en train de se peloter monumentalement au fond de la classe jusqu'à ce que le prof de français les interrompe . Ledit prof reprend son cours que personne n'écoute , et les deux animaux en chaleur leur occupation première . Au moins, Quatre ne va pas essayer de me faire cracher le morceau au sujet de Yuy et moi … Ils sont vraiment obligés d'être aussi peu discrets ?! Je sais bien que le prof a le nez collé au tableau , mais quand même ! Ils passent leur cours collés l'un à l'autre , ne daignant même pas prendre des notes . Et vas y que je te tripote , et que tu m'embrasse en me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille … C'est pas deux adolescents que j'ai à coté de moi , c'est un volcan en fusion ma parole !

Toute la journée j'ai essayé de le coincer entre deux cours . Peine perdue . Il y a 5 étage dans chaque batiment , ça laisse tellement de possibilités pour se rendre d'un cours à un autre ! Et cet espèce de XXX il en a profité , bien sur . Il m'évite , c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

Pendant un nombre interminable de jours , je tente en vain de l'isoler dans un couloir pour avoir une petite discution avec lui , mais il est comme de l'eau qui me file entre les doigts malgré toute ma bonne volonté ! A la cantine , il mange avant ou après moi , il arrive en cours juste quand la sonnerie retentit et se carapate à la vitesse de l'éclair dès que le cours prend fin . Une fois , j'ai été plus rapide que lui . Il a trouvé le moyen de faire la conversation à notre enseignant jusqu'à la salle des profs , ce qui fait que quand il s'est retrouvé seul il s'est barré en courant et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattrapper qu'il était déjà entré dans son bus .

Heureusement pour moi , la chance tourne et à la fin de la semaine , cet imprudent est allé se balader dans les couloirs du batiment B toujours en travaux donc désert en attendant le début des cours de la journée . Ayant bien capté son petit manège qui consistait à se planquer jusqu'à la sonnerie , lui permettant de m'éviter , je m'étais mis à observer attentivement ses allées et venues et je m'en retrouvais là , deux semaines après qu'il m'ai embrassé , en train de le filer de très près , me préparant à lui bondir dessus quand il s'arrêterait . Et ce qui devait arriver arrive : Il s'arrête en plein milieu d'un couloir . Aussitôt , je me précipite sur lui et en un clin d'œil je le bloque contre le mur . Il est mal barré s'il croit m'échapper maintenant …

« Qu'es ce que tu veux Maxwell

- Je veux des explications

- Sur quoi ?

- Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour

- …

- Tu es bien silencieux tout à coup . Aurais tu perdu ta langue ?

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça

- Eh bien moi si , et il se trouve que tout de suite c'est moi qui suis en position de force

- …

- Alors , pourquoi m'as tu embrassé l'autre vendredi , en salle autonome ?

- Trowa

- Quoi Barton ?

- C'est sa faute

- Genre il était derrière toi pour te forcer à m'embrasser . Nan , sérieux . Si tu veux une excuse bidon , prends en une un peu plus convaincante

- Trowa a fait un pari avec moi : Si je te pelotais il avouait ses sentiments à Winner

- Mais c'est quoi ce plan à la con ?!

- J'ai compris ensuite que c'était pour que je t'éloigne de Winner qu'il a fait ça

- Hein ?!

- Vous êtes tout le temps collés ensemble , je me suis occupé de ton cas pendant qu'il réglait ses affaires avec Winner

- Et t'étais obligé de me rouler une pelle pour ça ?

- J'ai respecté ma part du pari , pour qu'il n'ai aucune excuse pour se dérober

- Et moi , tu y pense un peu , à moi ?

- Eh bien tu n'es pas mort , tout va bien , tu t'en remettras vite , crois moi

- Facile à dire , quand on est obsédé par les études et que tout le reste est secondaire !

- …

- Tu as pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir , moi ?! Qu'es ce que tu ressentirais , toi , si quelqu'un que tu aime t'embrassait et t'annonçait ensuite que c'était juste pour un pari ?!

- Quoi ? Tu …

- Laisse tomber , si ça se trouve tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire aimer … »

Et sur ces mots , en larmes , j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis barré . Je ne suis pas allé en cours de la journée . Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai prétexté un mal de crane fulgurant , ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité …

Grace à mon cousin , j'ai récupéré le virus de la gastro et je suis resté plus d'une semaine chez moi , régurgitant tout ce que j'avalais . C'était une bonne thérapie pour mes sentiments mis à mal par cet abruti complètement écervelé . J'ai perdu un peu de poids , mais je les reprendrais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire . Ce que j'apréhende , c'est de revoir cet imbécile , parce que s'il a un minimum d'intelligence il a du comprendre ce que je lui ai sans le vouloir révélé . Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se paye ma tête . Il en serait bien capable …

Lundi , 9 jours après les révélations de Heero et Duo

Je suis de retour en cours , certe un peu pale et un peu chétif , j'ai quand même passé 8 jours enfermé chez moi à vomir mes tripes , il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que j'aie une petite mine …

Je vais présenter mon mot d'entrée en cours au professeur avant d'aller m'installer à ma place , toujours à coté de Quatre qui dévore toujours autant son petit ami des yeux . Il remarque quand même que je suis de retour après une longue semaine d'absence . Imitant Heero quelques semaines avant moi , je me planque dans les couloirs , espérant lui échapper le plus lontemps possible , si possible jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais je me doute que c'est impossible .

Mardi , 17 jours après les révélations de Heero et Duo

Nous sommes en sport , un cours où je dois faire particulièrement attention a ne pas m'isoler du groupe si je ne veux pas que Heero me tombe dessus . Malheureusement , je suis tellement consentré sur le fait de rester à coté des autres que je ne vois pas la balle de volley qui se dirige droit sur moi et me percute l'arrière du crane avec juste assez de force pour me faire tomber dans les pommes . Je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres avec une vague sensation de douleur derrière la tête …

Et je me réveille au son d'un voix famillière . Je me laisse le temps de sortir lentement de mon sommeil et analyse les informations sur l'environnement extérieur : Je suis alongé sur un lit , probablement à l'infirmerie , j'ai mal au crane , quelquechose de chaud me tient la main et … J'entends la voix de Heero . Déduction immédiate : C'est Heero qui me tient la main . Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux , de protester et de le repousser quand je commence à capter le sens de ses paroles :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer et souffrir , mais ce n'était pas mon intention . Quelqe part , tu as raison , je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer . Je n'en ai aucune expérience , je vis seul depuis que je suis entré au lycée et avant mes parents s'occupaient à peine de moi les rares fois où ils passaient par la maison entre tous leur voyages . Le précepteur n'était pas quelqu'un de très aimable alors … mais ce n'est pas l'important . L'important , c'est qu'avant que je t'embrasse , je m'en fichais des sentiments amoureux , je ne m'interessais ni aux filles ni aux mecs . Je pensais que c'était secondaire , que les études passaient tout . Mais depuis … j'ai commencé à mettre en doute ce raisonnement . Je me suis rendu compte que plus j'essayais de penser à autre chose , et plus tu me revenais en mémoire . Et quand tu as dis … quand tu l'a sous entendu , je … je n'ai plus arrêté de penser à toi . Tu étais partout , dans ma tête , dans mon cœur , dans mes rêves , dans les livres de cours … »

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles . Il serait … tombé amoureux de moi ? Impossible … et pourtant …

« Alors même si je suis tellement lache que je te le dis pendant que tu dors , sache que je t'aime , Dimitri Ulrich Oscar Maxwell »

Là , j'ai été tellement surpris , autant par le fait qu'il sache mon nom complet que par sa déclaration , que je me suis brusquement relevé et mon front est brutalement entré en colision avec sa tempe . Du coup , on s'est retrouvé chacun avec une bosse en plus , à tenir un sac de glace à l'endroit du choc . Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler , l'infirmière nous ayant séparés pour nous éviter de nous « envoyer mutuellement à l'hopital » .

Le lendemain , peu avant les cours , je me dirige vers Heero qui comme à son ancienne habitude est appuyé contre le mur à quelques mètres de la porte ( la prof de physique a pour habitude d'assomer les élèves en ouvrant la porte lorsqu'ils ne se tiennent pas à distance respectable de celle ci … )

« Salut Heero

- Salut

- On peux parler 5 minutes

- C'est pas ce qu'on est déjà en train de faire ?

- Si , mais je voulais dire dans un endroit tranquille , loin des oreilles indiscrètes

- Pas de problème »

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le batiment B , toujours en travaux , ce qui nous assurait de ne pas pouvoir être dérangés .

« C'était vrai ce que tu as dit hier pendant que j'étais dans les vappes ?

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui

- Tout ?

- A partir de «je suis sincèrement désolé» , oui

- Donc tu as tout entendu .

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu veux savoir si je t'aime ? Mais à ton avis , es ce que j'aurais dit ça si je ne le pensais pas ?

- Donc tu le pensais ?

- Bien sur que je le pensais … »

Tout en disant ça , il se rappoche de moi tout doucement et m'ayant collé au mur il m'embrasse tendrement . Incapable de lui résister plus longtemps , je me laisse faire et en oublie d'entendre la sonnerie . Tant pis , je n'irais pas en physique aujourd'hui …

« Ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ?

- Où ça ? On est pas bien là ?

- Heeroooooo …

- Ah , j'ai trouvé un de tes points sensibles …

- Arrête , c'est pas drole !

- Pour moi si , et puis ne dis pas que tu n'aime pas ça , ce serait nous leurrer tous les deux

- …

- …

- …

- J'ai lu dans un livre qu'embrasser quelqu'un était la meilleure façon de le ou la faire taire .

- …

- Je ne pensais pas que ça marchait si bien

- Moi aussi , je vais te faire taire ,tu vas voir … »

FIN

Alors , comment vous avez trouvé ?

La fin est un peu nulle , je trouve . Après , chacun ses gouts . Si vous avez 5 petites minutes à perdre , je veux bien une petite review sur votre avis .

Je n'oblige personne , c'est juste que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens donnent leur avis sur une fic , ce n'est pas grave si c'est un commentaire négatif , ça peut être utile !

12


End file.
